Smart lighting systems with multiple luminaires and sensors are witnessing a steady growth. With growing penetration of such systems and as these systems become more connected, large amounts of data will become available at the backend or in the cloud, etc. Such data may be in the form of energy data, and occupancy data available from sensors.
As the size of such data increases, processing and visualizing it along with analyzing for patterns becomes a challenge. Simple ways to achieve this are needed so that an application analyst or facility manager may sift through data in order to derive insights quickly or identify problematic situations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,829 B2 discloses an occupancy sensing unit configured to monitor an environment illuminated by a lighting fixture. The occupancy sensing unit may include an occupancy sensor to detect radiation indicative of at least one occupancy event in the environment illuminated by the lighting fixture according to sensing parameters. The occupancy sensor can be coupled to a memory that logs sensor data, which represent the occupancy events, provided by the occupancy sensor.
There is a need for an improved system to perform an analysis of the sensor data logged in the memory.
Reference is made to European patent application 2466995, with title “Light timeout optimization”.